


Dreaming of Paper Magpies

by awesomecookies



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Character Death, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gen, Harems, Hate Sex, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Manipulation, Murder, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Plots, Poisoning, Political Intrigues, Politics, Polygamy, Revenge, Seduction, Sex, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Sort Of, and if polygamy isn't either turn around as well, expect killings and stuff, if that's not your tea turn back now, lot of them, not to be confused with polyarmy btw, this is a MATURE fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomecookies/pseuds/awesomecookies
Summary: Eiji's lips quirked into the same small smile that was required of them, but his stare had no trace of warmth. Griffin used to have porcelain dolls lined up on the shelves of his old palace, perhaps what was left were still there untouched, but they used to make Eiji shudder at how smooth and perfect their demure smiles were.Eiji followed those expressions. Perfect. Elegant. Hollow. One of the concubines had broken it by accident, but of course Griffin didn't punish him. He simply took the replacement from his wages, which was as honorable a dismissal he could get. Griffin confided later that he never liked the dolls anyway, and Eiji had laughed. But the pieces laid on the floor, and it was empty, simply a pretty shell with nothing inside.It was a gift from the emperor too."Greetings your highness." Eiji crooned with a pleasant trill of his voice. He bent his knees in a small curtsy, bowing his head in a curt manner."Eiji Okumura." The man himself called, voice thunderous in the quiet. "Why am I not surprised to see you here?"-Or that Asheiji enemies to lovers royalty harem AU because i was bored
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Shorter Wong, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Original Character(s), Ash Lynx/Original Female Character(s), Griffin Callenreese & Okumura Eiji, Lee Yut-Lung & Okumura Eiji, Lee Yut-Lung/Sing Soo-Ling, Okumura Eiji & Original Character(s), Okumura Eiji & Sing Soo-Ling
Comments: 23
Kudos: 62





	Dreaming of Paper Magpies

**Author's Note:**

> i bet you came here thinking this is so fucking OOC. well too bad. this is my fic lmfao. Anyway I know i should finish my other fics but ehhh you know
> 
> This is loosely based on the cdrama "the story of yanxi palace" which is a pretty good drama btw. i recommend you to watch it sometime but this might have slight spoilers from that so be warned. The empire is inspired from oriental empires and beliefs and cultures but like stitched together into a Frankenstein mess of a place. Mostly Qing dynasty china though gotta say but this isn't trying to represent any singular culture. This is a harem fic which if you guys don't know is a normal thing for china's emperors but other ancient kings have done the same. still if polygamy is not your thing i suggest you turn back like now cause this will have Ash with multiple partners. it's a harem AU duh
> 
> also Eiji and Ash don't like each other at first. They don't exactly hate each other ala captive prince hate but they don't like each other. eiji isn't all innocent and gentle here. again ooc-ish. so if you're not here for that again, please feel free to leave. it's a political intrigue story where most people are morally grey or outright selfish, if that's not your thing, you know what to do. I will also have sex scenes here occasionally but I think I'll keep it down for the most part
> 
> okay i think that's all? Enjoy

_One for sorrow,_

_Two for mirth,_

_Three for a funeral_

_And four for birth._

_Five for silver_

_Six for gold_

_Seven for a story, Yet to be told_

* * *

His face felt stiff. 

Rouge, white powder, and black kohl.

One from the shores of Qing, the powder from his own hometown Izumo, the kohl specifically acquired from the mines of Cape Cod. The fine silk that draped on his body was imported too. They had wrapped him in robes that felt thin as a feather, the embroidery woven into the cloth were hand stitched by the servants of the imperial loom, one strand and the next.

He couldn't even recognize the reflection from the bronze mirror. That was not Okumura Eiji who stared back at him.

The cosmetics were one thing. The ladies in waiting continued to apply the substance on his face, the brush danced in his face as he knelt on the platform, still as a porcelain doll. He felt caked and uncomfortable, especially with dozens of those hands seemingly close to actually poking his eyes out. 

The robes weren't helping him either. Eiji was convinced this whole design was meant to restrict his movement, the platforms of his shoes allowed small steps to assure gracefulness in every motion as was expected of them. Not for the first time, Eiji longed for his old servant clothes, the loose robes, the low soles of his previous shoes that didn’t threaten him from tripping at every movement. 

Next the ladies had fixed his hair, tamed the fluffy strands so they didn't fly everywhere at all directions. It was so jarring being the one served, when all these years it was he who had done this to other lords and ladies. He knew the steps, how it went: fingers digging on his scalp, a little diadem or hair dress clipped on. 

He didn't know it would be this disgruntling. 

The gold and pearls that crowned his hair were too tight attached to his still cropped locks. He knew it was shorter than the usual way the lords and ladies had worn theirs, and so the comb's teeth dug against his scalp with pain. The intricate design was crafted carefully by the finest artisans of York, only for the emperor as was what the artisans did for all that the emperor's possession.

He supposed he was no different. 

Even outside these walls the emperor had already owned him, all of this empire's citizens were the emperor’s to do as he pleased, but these silk and cosmetics made it even more evident, a visible shackle of his status. 

His ears stung, freshly pierced where earrings of jade and gold hung from it. He nearly wanted to cry out when it had happened, but held back as it was unruly for someone of his now elevated status to do so. The pendant gifted to him was cold against the column of his neck, heavy from the jewels decking it's face. This too was intricately crafted, a token from the emperor himself. There were carvings of birds on its way to flight on them: magpies. It was a cruel irony, a taunt. His robes had them woven in too, magpies in flight with the clouds. 

Of course, Eiji would think of the emperor this cruel, but if he confronted him about it, he was sure the answer was a dismissive laughter. Why would the emperor, the son of the heavens, sully himself for someone of Eiji's lowly station? He could already imagine the malevolent lines of his face as they twisted into that arrogant smirk, those eyes that looked everything it saw and found them lacking, always lacking, never enough. He was greedy like that, always wanting never satisfied, devouring everything for himself. 

He missed flying kites, catching the breeze and the tailwind with paper and sticks, soaring up the sky against the sun, up on the clouds as if you could touch heaven. Eiji missed flying. Eiji missed a lot of things, a lot of people. 

He couldn’t think about them now.

He stared at the mirror and found that he couldn't recognize himself. Red lips, pale face. A darkened pair of eyelids, silk and expensive threads hugging his figure, jewelry on his hair and body. The jade bangles on his wrists jingled when he walked, the rings on his fingers tight. 

He was no longer the servant of this imperial city, he was no longer the emperor emeritus' hand servant. Today he was no longer Eiji Okumura, the man who stared back in the mirror was no longer that boy.

Eiji took a deep breath. 

Today he was noble lord Okumura. 

A member of the imperial harem. 

* * *

Eiji did not miss the imperial capital. 

He did not miss one single thing about York, not the bedecked facets of the palaces, the outrageously luxurious halls that were nothing but hollow if not for the jewels on its facade. The people he cared for in this cursed place were already gone anyway. They’ve all left him. One was now flying freely wherever the breeze would take her, the other was miles away in Cape Cod where he finally rested in peace. Finally. It was all Eiji could give him at the very least after everything he had done for him, for all of them.

Eiji swallowed down the tightening of his throat. It did not do well to lose it here.

No matter what Eiji felt, it was his duty to smile and look submissive, filial, virtuous to his new husband, the emperor and the great dynasty. This empire was built on the blood of their ancestors and everyone who came before them, a linkage of great rulers and their obedient subjects. This great nation maintained its glory by following the rules and knowing their place like threads woven in the great tapestry that was their empire. 

At least that was what they said. 

The dynasty was placed to rule this empire as was mandated by the gods, the emperor was the son of the heavens on earth, his seat on the throne was their will and his destiny before he was even born. To defy the emperor was to defy the gods, blasphemous to even consider, an outrageous thing. The world was built on this belief. The gods had given everyone a role in life, our fates were decided before we were made into flesh. The harmony was what kept them at peace. 

The harem had their own place in the vast universe that the heavens had mandated, and like everybody else, they had their duties, obligations to fulfill. The women in the harem were there to preserve the royal line, to sire heirs and scions of whom the heavens would pick the next emperor. The harem also existed to please the emperor, male, female, man or woman, the emperor owned them all. Whomever the emperor liked, he gets. Whatever he orders, it is immediately followed. What he did not like though, was immediately taken away. Such was life in this city. It was all about favor. 

Eiji pulled back the gossamer curtains and walked out of the room. He was to enter the city now. Once he does, he could no longer leave, as was expected from the people of the emperor’s harem. 

They also existed for one more thing. 

A statement. 

The emperor only allows the smartest, the most virtuous, beautiful people. Enemies offer their beauties for diplomatic ties, those who lost surrender their people for the harem as well, only the best, or at least the one that the emperor himself had picked. It didn’t matter if they were married or indisposed. If the emperor wanted it then they must be taken away. The nobles of this land send their children too in hopes of elevating their family’s statuses. It was about the influence, the prestige. 

It was like sending their children to war. Make no mistake, this place was no different from the fields where the cavalry galloped into with their spears. Blood was spilled just as much. Eiji would know. He bore witness to all of it. 

Eiji stepped into his palanquin, waiting to be carried by the men into the city. The looming doors of gold and red stood before him. Should he go in, there was no turning back.

He had nothing to lose anyway. Not anymore.

The palanquin was small, but comfortable. Gossamer curtains usually covered the outside to hide the person in it until they had reached their destination. But this was the imperial capital. Only nobility and favored officials took residence here, and in here, Eiji was to be paraded about as he was to be delegated his own palace. It was his duty to look dignified when this was done. To sit ramrod straight, a small smile on his lips, just enough to look demure but not too much that he looked too eager. 

They had lifted him up and carried him across the bricked roads of the city. The servants they passed along bowed as they walked by. Jarring. Eiji recognized some of their faces. He worked with some of them just months ago. They dared not look at him though, not without breaking conduct, and Eiji as well continued to look straight up ahead. 

Before anything else, he had to meet the emperor and pay his respects, so the servants had brought him to the golden palace where the emperor resided. The palanquin stopped right at its doors, and Eiji daintily stepped off. 

Back straight, hand clasped together holding a silk and lace handkerchief, head held up high. Eiji took a deep breath, counting down from ten. He could already feel a headache blooming in his temples.

The doors were opened and he walked into the room, bowing before the emperor. He was not to meet his eyes unless spoken to. One knee on the floor, then the other. He needed to look servile, grateful.

"Greetings Your Highness." Eiji pronounced slowly as was expected of him. The words left his mouth heavily, he was tempted to swallow it down. It was months since he last saw him. Months since then.

"I'm afraid the emperor isn't here." 

Instead of the male voice Eiji expected to hear, it was a female one, familiar all the same but not exactly it. Eiji snapped up his head.

"Empress." Eiji murmured, a little in shock. "Your highness." The empress herself was sitting on her silver throne, the large golden one on her left was visibly empty of any emperor sitting on it. To her right was the noble consort who smiled too widely while seated on his smaller bronze throne, a platform lower on the left hand side of the golden throne.

"Your grace." Eiji belatedly added with a bow to the noble who consort pressed his handkerchief to his lips, eyes twinkling. Eiji kept his face neutral with the small curt smile on his lips. 

"I'm sorry the emperor couldn't greet you today noble lord Okumura," the empress began. "He is busy with his duties to the empire, thus he had sent me to see you in his stead." 

Eiji bit back the urge to laugh. Of course he would do this. 

On the side, the noble consort coughed, but was muffled by the handkerchief pressed on his lips. Eiji looked at him passively but before he could look back down he saw a familiar face among them.

Dark eyes with a purplish hue stared at him.

Yue.

Eiji's eyes widened. 

Was Yue now the hand servant of the noble consort? 

The face was familiar, but not the expression he was wearing. Horror. His face was paler than ever, a hint of shadow under his eyes. Why? What happened to him? 

Yue lowered his eyes back to the ground before anyone else noticed him staring. This was not the Lee Yut-Lung he had known before. He was holding his wrist, arm shaking a little. 

Eiji looked back to the empress. 

"I am grateful for the warm welcome from your highness," he said, the curt smile never breaking. "and the noble consort himself. I heard you have been elevated just as I left. Congratulations." 

The noble consort tilted his head and smiled at him, a wide yet pursed one that stretched on his face.

"It's been six months since we last saw you Eiji Okumura," his voice was sweet as honey, saccharine as well, sickly sweet. It trilled on his tongue into the ears of those who listened. "But I suppose it is noble lord Okumura now." 

"I had to pay respects to my old master. The late grand emperor Griffin was kind to me after all." Eiji tilted his head in reverence. The mere mention of his name turned his insides, twisting them into knots. He needed to swallow it down. 

"Oh yes. You were grand emperor Griffin's favorite hand servant, were you not?" The noble consort hummed thoughtfully. "Yes, you were serving at the diamond palace together with Yut-Lung. I suppose this must be a heartfelt reunion for the two of you. Your old friend is now a noble lord after all." He tilted his head towards Yue who all but stared at them with wide eyes. 

"Yes your grace." His voice was the same, but that quiver on his words was not. He was too servile, too quiet. What happened in the six months Eiji was gone?

"Of course." Eiji chuckled to himself. He couldn't speak now. He couldn't demand for answers. "It is why if your grace shall permit it, along with her highness, I would like to borrow your hand servant to prepare the offerings for the late grand emperor Griffin's altar. Yue makes his favorite cakes better than anyone else. I'm sure the late grand emperor would appreciate it in his resting place." 

The noble consort's face became impassive despite the smile still pasted on his face. Yue's on the other hand flashed with something too quick for Eiji to catch. 

"I don't see how there's anything wrong with that," the empress nodded her head. Then she turned to the noble consort. "I'm sure you can live a few hours with only your other hand servants attending you?"

The noble consort's smile remained. His fingers tapped on his lap in slow clicks. "Of course." The clicking of his bronze covered fingers grew faster. Click click click. "Although are you not quite bold to request something immediately after entering the imperial capital?" 

"I only wish to make my late master happy." Eiji bowed. "For him, I can afford to be bold even if I should be punished for it." 

"Yes." The empress interjected. "I remember your loyalty to your old master. You've done so many things that could have had you sent to the chopping block had it not been for his protection and benefit. This risk of his isn't new. Let Yut-Lung serve for their old master one last time. I am sure they have a lot to catch up on." 

Those steel grey eyes flashed. The noble consort hid his displeasure well to the untrained eye, but Eiji could tell. His lips thinned more but his smile was still cutting. "Since the empress permits it, then I shall have to as well. Yut-Lung," he called and Yue immediately moved forward. "Make sure you serve the noble lord Okumura well." 

"I shall be happy to oblige." Was Yue's only words before bowing and moving to Eiji's side.

"If that is all, you are dismissed noble lord Okumura. The servants will lead the palanquin to the palace you are staying at." 

"Thank you, your highness, your grace." Eiji bowed once again before getting up and stepping out of the palace, Yue trailing behind him in small steps. Eiji had not talked to him yet, nor had he showed any signs of it. Yue followed suit and had not uttered a word.

Eiji once again stepped on the palanquin, Yue walking beside him. 

He was led to the furthest palace in the harem's residences from the emperor's own abode. The jade palace was left unoccupied for quite a while and needed some cleaning. How convenient. Eiji wondered if it was the emperor who decided this as well. 

Before he could bother about that though, he had one more business to worry about. 

"Greetings noble lord Okumura." The servants knelt and bowed their head to the ground. Some of them were familiar faces as well, those who had served with him in the diamond palace under Griffin. 

"Eiji--" 

"I am a noble lord now, a member of the imperial harem," Eiji spoke swiftly before one of them could exclaim. "It's good to see familiar faces, but now we should act accordingly to maintain the conduct expected of us. Excuse me I have to prepare offerings. Do not disturb us, Yue." He commanded him to follow to the kitchen. Yue obediently followed. 

"Sending off the noble lord." They all chorused. Eiji heeded them no mind and slid to the kitchen. Immediately after closing the door, he faced Yue who hissed at him.

"What are you planning? If anything, Griffin hates my cakes and you know it!" He glared at him, demanding for an explanation. At least that didn't change about him.

"I wouldn't say hate. He just had... preferences." Eiji chuckled. "Didn't you miss me? It's been six months. Like what the empress said, I want to catch up."

"Cut the bullshit Okumura." Yue growled. 

"Glad to know you won't let rank change how you treat me either." Eiji tilted his head with a grin. But he immediately smoothened it into seriousness. "Tell me what's wrong." 

A look of alarm rippled on his face. Why was he so afraid? "Nothing is wrong." He said calmly. Too calmly. Eiji glanced back to his left arm which continued to shake, his right gripping it. He tried to hide it away but Eiji was too fast and snatched it.

"Fuck off Okumura." Yue cried out. Eiji pushed back his sleeve and revealed that pale arm to be bruised and darkened. Eiji gasped in horror. 

"What's this then?" 

"None of your godsdamned business!" Yue seethed, taking back his arm and clutching it close to his chest. 

"Was the noble consort terrible to you?!" Eiji said in harsh but hushed tones. 

"What's it to you?" He lashed out. "You left didn't you? You left me alone here to be with Griffin! And now you're a noble lord. Eiji just drop it. It doesn't concern you and someone of your rank."

"Yes it does." Eiji snarled. "Anybody who helps me I am grateful, and anybody who owes me will never leave unscathed. Tell me godsdamned it. Tell me!" 

Yue shrunk back and shook his head. He bit his lip and didn't even put up a fight. He was already leaning against the wall, hoping to even grow smaller.

"Yue."

"Yes." He hissed. "Godsdamnit Eiji, yes! The noble consort was terrible. He was terrible to everyone from Griffin's service, but me especially because I was his hand servant and--" he looked away. "I guess because I'm friends with you." 

Eiji's face grew dark. "Is this because I became a noble lord?" 

"Obviously." Yue snapped. "that snake was a foul monster dressed as a lamb. He's a swan, pretty to look at but a demon deep inside." 

"He didn't become noble consort for nothing. Nobody survives this harem without being cunning." Eiji hummed thoughtfully. "What else did he do to you?" 

"It's the regular beating." Yue said smoothly. Eiji raised a brow, obviously not buying it. 

"That doesn't look like the work of a regular beating." He huffed. Better tell me now Yue, I'd still learn it anyway and you know this." Eiji warned.

"It's a needle. It's stuck in my arm. It hurts but I couldn't take it out. I could but the noble consort would know." Yue groaned in pain. "He said if I take it off, he'll make sure your life would be miserable the moment you step in the harem."

Eiji laughed humorlessly. "Miserable? He would? My life already is the moment Griffin died. It already was the day I entered this damned place. There's nothing he could do that could make it worse." He scoffed as he stared at the kitchen's walls. Even the kitchen was fancier than a commoner's house outside these walls. "Besides, he would have done it anyway. That man is loathsome." 

Not more than the emperor himself of course. It seems fitting his harem was filled with a pit of vipers. 

"You don't need to do anything." Yue huffed. "I could take care of myself." 

"Of course I don't." Eiji cooed. "But you know I will anyway." He laughed. "Now let's start with those cakes."

* * *

It was custom to offer the dead with earthly objects so that they could live comfortably in the afterlife. Often they were buried with their favorite things, and food and flowers were offered at their altars. Some bury their servants as well so that they would have a companion to assist them in the after life. It was banned recently, but some continued the practice anyway. 

The imperial capital had its own temple filled with the altars of the deceased royalty and their families. Anyone of kin, child, sibling, parents of imperial blood would be remembered. They're portraits hung in pedestals, their names inscribed on metal tablets along the walls. The harem would be here as well, Eiji supposed his name would soon be inscribed in one of those tablets, assuming he wasn't expelled or executed disgracefully. 

It was a cold and dark place, hauntingly quiet that Eiji's own platform shoes clicked on the pavement. The air smelled of burned incense, candles and flowers. Occasionally it smelled of cakes, and tea. But the servants would clear them up after three days, believing the souls of the departed had already partook in the offerings after this time. 

Eiji asked Yue to come with him, but the latter had claimed that the noble consort would not be merciful if he was late. So Eiji walked the halls of the temple alone. It was sobering. Something otherworldly settled down even, undeniably so even if Eiji debated about the existence of a life beyond the grave. The afterlife could wait. Eiji was too busy with the living to bother about that.

In the deepest parts of the temple, Eiji found what he was looking for. The portrait of Griffin stared back at him, youthful and happy, dressed in imperial robes from when he ascended to his throne. Those blue eyes looked at him, clear from troubles, not like the anxious ones that used to stare wistfully at the sky. This was the Griffin that Eiji wanted to burn in his mind. His laughter was still loud in Eiji's ears as the nagging hollowness in his chest rang so loudly it could deafen him. It sounded like a bucket falling down an empty well, wood against stone, the creaky pulley rattling as the rope continued to go down down down without a bottom, no water to splash into. It always did in those six months where he stayed with Griffin's tomb, back where in Cape Cod where he laid in the soil, finally resting. 

He took a steady breath. Usually, custom asked the servants to follow him with the offering, but Eiji would rather come with Yue or with none at all. So he lit up the candles by himself, one by one till they had blazed a dim orange and golden glow, illuminating the small space of his altar. 

"Hey Griff," Usually, the servants would be the one to clean the dust collecting here as well, but it didn't matter. Eiji knelt down, took a washcloth, and scrubbed the floor and the table for offering. "It's me. Eiji." 

He didn't actually know what to say now that he was in here. Eiji thought about Griffin even when he was not in any altars dedicated to him, talked to him in his head when he was alone. It was difficult. Eiji swallowed a lump in his throat. 

What would he say? Thank you for making me a noble lord, it's an honor. Or I know you were looking out for me, that's why you made the decision to bestow this rank to me. Or I'm so miserable here. I would have rather be with you, wherever you are. You should have waited for me and took me with you. 

"It's been awhile." He said instead, lighting up his favorite incense, letting the scent waft into the room. "I hope you really can eat food wherever you are right now, because I brought with me natto mochi. Yue even helped make it. I'd be really disappointed if you let these go to waste." He laughed silently. It echoed across the temple walls, reminding him of how alone he was in this place. "I did promise to bring you some. I did back in Cape Cod, but I don't think it counted since we weren't in York." 

Eiji's face shifted into somberness. There were too many things left unsaid, too many things he wanted to do with Griffin. The mochi was just one thing. Once upon a time, he was willing to spend the rest of his life attending to this man, he still would now in a heartbeat if that meant he would be here next to him. If he hadn't been too late. If only he came back faster--

"Please forgive me." Eiji murmured softly. He meant it. He could never be insincere with Griffin, not entirely anyway. Eiji folded his hands to his sleeves, the washcloth still clutched by his fingers. He was probably filthy now. His robes needed washing. "Forgive me." He repeated. For the past. For the future. He didn't know what for at this point. 

"Oh."

Eiji's face turned impassively stone cold. He knew that voice, he was familiar with it. Eiji had heard that voice inside his head for the past six months as well. It haunted him, fanned the flames of fury within him. He didn't bother. He didn't care. Eiji fixed his eyes on the candles' fire burning in the dark, in Griffin's portrait, fixed in a single expression forever. 

The footsteps echoed as he walked forward next to Eiji. He didn't say anything for a while, and Eiji was more than okay if he didn't speak at all. In fact, it was preferable if he didn't speak at all.

"You won't even deign to look at me?" The man scoffed, placing his offering on the table as well. Even now he barely visited. The state of that altar before Eiji arrived was evidence enough. Abandoned. "This misconduct is enough cause for you to be dragged off to the chopping blocks if I say it. I think I need to remind you that Griffin is no longer here to protect you."

Eiji nearly snarled at the way he uttered Griffin's name. He wanted to seethe. How dare he say his name. But he continued to stay cold, unfeeling, even as he finally faced the man.

Eiji's lips quirked into the same small smile that was required of them, but his stare had no trace of warmth. Griffin used to have porcelain dolls lined up on the shelves of his old palace, perhaps what was left were still there untouched, but they used to make Eiji shudder at how smooth and perfect their demure smiles were. 

Eiji followed those expressions. Perfect. Elegant. Hollow. One of the concubines had broken it by accident, but of course Griffin didn't punish him. He simply took the replacement from his wages, which was as honorable a dismissal he could get. Griffin confided later that he never liked the dolls anyway, and Eiji had laughed. But the pieces laid on the floor, and it was empty, simply a pretty shell with nothing inside. 

It was a gift from the emperor too. 

"Greetings your highness." Eiji crooned with a pleasant trill of his voice. He bent his knees in a small curtsey, bowing his head in a curt manner. 

"Eiji Okumura." The man himself called, voice thunderous in the quiet. "Why am I not surprised to see you here?" 

The emperor, Aslan Jade Callenreese, stared at him with his jade green eyes of the highest value, like cold stones in the dark. It was no different than the pendant on his neck, or the rings on his fingers. They were just as cold as well. He seemed to have aged in the six months Eiji was gone, jaw sharper, shoulders broader. He would be devastatingly beautiful if he wasn't so cruel looking, and if the roles were reversed, he would have been a prized concubine if he was not the emperor.

He supposed it made sense. Only the most beautiful and the most appealing were placed in the harem, the women who were used to breed the royal line had to be perfect. It would make sense that the emperor would be beautiful as well. 

"I don't see why you would be, your highness. After all, it's only proper for me to see my old master after returning to the city." He looked back to the painting of Griffin, perpetually staring at them, unblinking. What would he think if he saw them in here? Even if he were to admonish Eiji,he would take that anytime if that meant he could hear him again. 

"No," he shook his head, stepping beside him to offer his own respects. "I don't know why I would be. The surprise comes from the fact that you're capable of gratitude. You wouldn't be in this status without his favor."

Gratitude? For what? Being in the harem? For being elevated as a noble lord? Please. If Eiji was grateful for anything, that would be the last thing he would think of. No, Eiji was thankful for a lot of other things from Griffin. Being in the imperial harem was at the bottom of his list, if it should be in his list at all. 

"Do you think so little of me, your highness?" Eiji tilted his head, eyes glancing sideways towards the emperor. He fluttered his lashes in a coquettish manner, but the emperor didn't look at him and continued to look straight on. 

"Do you think so highly of yourself, Eiji Okumura?" The emperor countered with a snicker. "Don't be arrogant." 

Eiji bit back a retort and concealed it with a smile. Calm. He schooled himself into calm. Perhaps the emperor had a severe lack of character if thought Eiji was becoming arrogant because of his promotion. He had always been this arrogant even if he wouldn't admit it out loud. 

"I wouldn't dream of being so." 

Eiji said instead.

The emperor snickered, not for the first time since they saw each other. He didn't believe his words. No matter. Eiji didn't believe them either. The emperor took one last look at Griffin's portrait. 

"If that is all, I best leave you alone." He turned around and walked away. "Shorter," he called to the silhouette waiting a few paces away. "Let's go."

"Wait." Eiji said before he could leave. The emperor stopped in his tracks, tipping his head to his direction just slightly, waiting for a follow-up.

"My hand servant." Eiji began. "I haven't got one yet."

The emperor faced him properly now.

"The city's bureau of internal affairs would provide you one. You don't need to tell me that." He frowned, obviously finding the concern trivial.

"I want to choose." Eiji said. He was never good at being calm as a child. Look at him now. One has to learn if one wants to survive here. "Yue, Lee Yut-Lung. I want him by my side." 

This time the emperor laughed humorlessly. "And what makes you think, you can choose or that I'll grant you this request?" 

"It's what Griffin would have wanted." Eiji replied, eyes cast down to the floor. "For Griffin. It's the least you can do." 

The emperor's expression was sullen, somber. He was quiet for a while, thinking it through. 

"Please." Eiji added, even if it pained to leave his lips, but for Yue, for Griffin.

At this the expression on the emperor's face changed into something indescribable, too fast to figure out, even for Eiji. 

"Alright." He finally said after the heavy silence. "You can have Lee Yut-Lung as your hand servant." He turned around and walked away, leaving Eiji alone. 

Eiji sighed, sitting on the floor when he was sure the emperor was gone. If he took a deep breath, he could calm down a little bit before he could lose his cool. It would not do to get angry here. He would not dishonor Griffin so. 

He shut his eyes, grasping at the edge of the altar table. He took a sharp inhale, if he thought too hard about it, maybe he could remember Griffin's voice. He could remember how he'd admonish him gently, and somehow he'd always get Eiji to calm down. 

He searched for it deep in the folds of his mind, remembering, getting lost in a memory. He could hear him. He could pretend he was here. And he was going to pretend until he was allowed to.

"It has an interesting flavor," the man murmured with a thoughtful gaze as he chewed on the snack Eiji presented. It ranged between confusion and a plastered on smile that was probably second nature to him when experiencing new, unfamiliar things to look polite. "Is this really your favorite snack?" 

"Yes," Eiji giggled at Griffin's expression, which was ridiculous in his opinion. "Natto and mochi are native to the province of Izumo. Natto is a staple every breakfast and mochi is a sweet delicacy." 

The air filled with the earthy scent of natto and tea, together with sweet smelling incense and the flowers that grew in the diamond palace's gardens. There was a hint of the smell of medicine, herbs and roots in the air that never seemed to go away. It was always like this everyday for them, most of the time. 

Griffin chuckled as he washed it away with a sip of tea. "You have very interesting taste buds." He leaned back on his chair, finding shade from the bright rays of the summer sun. Memories of the palace were often this bright as well. Often they were this warm. Not as warm as the smile on the grand emperor's face though. Eiji didn't think anything could compare.

"You should see your face." Eiji muffled his snort with a sleeve pressed to his lips. "My sister wouldn't eat the natto on her plate so I stuffed it inside the mochi to trick her instead. She ate it with no problem. It's been a favorite snack ever since." He explained to a smiling Griffin. 

"Crafty. I like it." He gestured at him to the seat across the ornate table. "Why don't you join me then?" 

"I'm sure someone will protest when they catch me doing so. It's improper." Eiji explained. "Although that is a very nice cup."

Griffin raised a brow, waving the concern away. "Do you honestly believe that now?" He pinched Eiji's cheeks. "You've caused a lot of ruckus the moment you entered the capital, from what I heard. Trouble follows wherever you walk. It's giving the servants and the harem a headache. And now you tell me what's not proper?" 

Eiji spluttered when Griffin pinched harder. "I only did those for a noble cause. Your highness stop--Griff!" 

The grand emperor laughed at Eiji's pouting face. Eiji rubbed the sting away. 

"From what I heard, you nearly gave the emperor a heart attack last week. Now you're going to cause him to go bald at this point." Griffin admonished, but his tone was still playful. 

"I only told him you often talk about him and that you read his poems to me a lot because you miss him. I didn't mean any offense." He defended. 

"You told him his poems were terrible! Right in his face!" Griffin laughed once again, tipping his head back. 

"I said I preferred other poems and hearing his were a little more tedious than most. You even made me copy some of them down, of course I'll get tired of them." Griffin raised a brow when Eiji said this. 

"You're going to be a pain in my brother's side, do you know?" Griffin sighed. "No, you already are a pain and you know this. In fact, you seem to relish in it. I don't know what's going on inside that mind of yours." 

"That's only because I think he deserves it." Eiji muttered. "He doesn't ever visit you when you invite him and then he leaves so soon when he does visit. It's infuriating and it's obvious you miss him." 

"Eiji, go easy on my brother. It's…" he sighed, setting his teacup on the saucer thoughtfully. "It's not easy being the emperor and I'd know. He has duties to the empire and this dynasty." 

"It's an excuse at this point." Eiji huffed, crossing his arm on his chest petulantly. 

Griffin's blue eyes were just a little melancholic, faraway. This was exactly what Eiji was talking about, this longing that nagged in him, that loneliness that settled on shoulders, creeping in his limbs. It pained Eiji to see that. 

"We've talked about this." The voice Griffin used was weary, and Eiji wondered if he had gone too far. 

"Alright, why don't we just have tea?" Eiji appeased, sitting on the ornate chair across Griffin. "The mochi will get cold."

Griffin's expression softened at Eiji's offer. "Accompany me to view the flowers later. That should get your feisty energy to calm down." 

Eiji grinned at him and poured the tea, taking it up to his lips and sipping from it. The bitter taste of leaves was strong on his tongue. 

"You are one reckless bitch." Yue said as he entered Eiji's chambers after he summoned him. He was still pale, but there was a flush of color oh his cheeks, probably from anger or worry. Both. 

Eiji's eyes shot open, setting his teacup back to its saucer. It was a nice cup. He could get used to using it at the very least. He's back in his palace, in his sitting room. For a moment there, Eiji had forgotten. He swore the taste of that mochi was still in his mouth, the earthy aftertaste. He blinked that thought away, keeping his mind to the present.

"Good evening to you too, Yue." 

"You can't summon me twice! Are you asking for a death sentence?" Yue hissed, staring down at him. "He'll come for both of us!" He'll hurt me. He didn't say. 

Eiji stared at him cooly from the chaise he was sitting on. The cushions were also soft. It was definitely an improvement than the cushions of his old bed. There were benefits to this gilded cage at least. The other ornamental were too gaudy for his taste though. 

"Didn't the noble consort tell you?" Eiji laughed. He supposed he wouldn't. He was too proud for that, and saying it out loud was too humiliating. The emperor asking him to give his servant to a new noble lord? It's a statement, as was everything in this place. 

"Don't play coy with me Okumura. Spit it out." Yue seethed. Oh Eiji absolutely loved how much Yue didn't care about titles. At least he could keep one normalcy from his old life. 

"You're going to be with me now Yue." Eiji smiled. "No more going back to the noble consort." 

Yue was about to retort, but midway Eiji's words sank in and he paused, his face turned into shock, then disbelief. "Wait what?" 

"I said," Eiji giggled. "You're my hand servant now. No more going back to the noble consort." 

Yue shook in silence. "But--" he grasped at his wrist. He looked relieved, still disbelieving, shocked. His eyes were misty. "For real?" He gasped. 

"Absolutely." Eiji nodded. "Starting tonight. I'll send someone else for your things." 

"I don't have anything." Yue cut in. "He took everything. He didn't--" he stopped. "I have nothing with me." 

"Alright."

"How?" Yue exclaimed as if he just suddenly remembered. "How did you do it?" 

Eiji quirked a brow. "I asked."

"The noble consort?" Yue scoffed. "He would never allow it."

"No, not him." Eiji stared away. The tea had already cooked down in his cup. "I asked the emperor."

Yue spluttered. "You are a crazy bitch."

Eiji chuckled. "Don't let them hear you call me that." He tapped his nails against the porcelain cup. "Besides. I already was long ago." His face was now contemplative. "I would have done more if I could. I would have let you go--"

"Shut up." Yue interjected quickly. "Just shut up Okumura. This is enough. If I had to serve anyone else, I'd rather have you."

"I can let you go if you want. I can find you someone and--" 

"And what?" Yue snapped. "Marry me off to some other wealthy asshole? Send me into another prison?" His face smoothed into calm, a more composed expression. "You need me here. I'll think of myself later. Think of it as me repaying you for this."

"I just thought you want to be free. You'll still have a chance at least." Eiji leaned back against his seat, looking away at the night sky. Yue could still have this. He still had a choice, a chance. Not like Eiji. 

"I won't leave you alone in this pit of vipers." Yue insisted. "You'll need someone to help you. Especially that Griffin is--"

"Stop." Eiji snapped. "Don't." Not Yue too. He couldn't hear it out loud. Even after months he couldn't hear it. He didn't want to hear it. Eiji eased his breathing back to normal. He arranged his face into calm. He needed to be calm. From now onwards. One slip up here could be deadly. Yue was right. The emperor too. Griffin was dead. What else was there to do? All Eiji could do was survive. 

He glanced back at Yue, his eyes scanned his trembling arm, the vice like grip on his wrist. "Let the doctor look at that." He nodded at him. "Dr. Meredith." He called.

The doctor made his way to the room. His gruff face was intimidating, but they both knew him. He was Griffin's old physician after all. "You've come a long way. I suppose I should call you, your lordship now. It's been a while."

"Dr. Meredith." Eiji nodded in acknowledgement. 

"It's your first day, my lord. And now you call me here." The stare was pointed. Eiji liked him for his no nonsense attitude, and his willingness to put a few whining consorts down when given the chance in the past. 

"It's not for me." Eiji explained and gestured at Yue. "It's for him. Yue, tell him what the noble consort did to you. He's under oath that word about this will not reach anyone, aren't you doctor?" He gives Dr. Meredith a sharp smile, daring him to say otherwise.

"You think I want to get myself killed? Those concubines are ruthless. Nah. I won't even utter it to the dead, not unless the emperor asks me to." Dr. Meredith grimaced, leading Yue to the bed. "Now tell me what's the matter. It's late."

Yue was hesitant but wordlessly sat on the bed, complying with their orders and pushed up his sleeve so the doctor could examine it. Dr. Meredith frowned darkly at the sight. 

"Is something stuck inside your skin?" He prodded slightly, making Yue hiss in pain. Eiji observed them like a hawk, the veins were visible on his pale skin even amidst the other bruises.

"The noble consort," Yue said through gritted teeth. "He stuck a needle inside my skin when he was embroidering once. He recalled you being good at embroidery and said it was going to be a good reminder of you while you were gone." He stared at the noble lord with every word of explanation. 

Eiji's expression darkened. His embroidery was what got him into Griffin's service to begin with. Now the noble consort rubbed it all over his face by hurting his friend. He really was cruel. He supposed rank really changed people so quickly, or all it did was show who they truly were underneath. 

"That's terrible. If we leave it in his skin, it might cause infection or worse, it will go deeper into his veins and travel to his heart." The doctor stroked his beard with a thoughtful hum. "He'll need to undergo surgery." 

"Do it." Eiji didn't hesitate. He didn't even know it was this serious. "Now. Save him." 

"It's late." Yue argued.

"It doesn't matter." Eiji insisted. "Do it now. You'll be rewarded handsomely." 

Dr. Meredith looked between them, and finally he decided. "I'll go get my tools then." He left the room in a hurry. Eiji would have forced him to act urgently if he didn't

"It's already late." Yue huffed. "We could wait tomorrow."

"Can you?" Eiji tilted his head, daring him to say anything else. "I can't. We have other things to do tomorrow. Are you going to defy an order from your noble lord? The very first one at that." 

Yue didn't say anything, only a glare and a wordless curse. That way, Eiji knew he won. 

"That's what I thought. Go inside the room and wait for the doctor. We'll start when he comes in." 

Thankfully Yue complied without any other retorts. It was late at night, Eiji was tempted to sleep it in, but he couldn't leave just yet. He was going to see this operation through so that he wouldn't forget it. He wanted it burned in his mind, so he knew what he was going to do when the time to take back what was owed to him came. 

* * *

It was late at night, and the lamp was about to lose its fire. He should ask the servants to refill the oil so it doesn't go out completely. 

He should have been in bed hours ago. If not his own, in the bed of one of his concubines. Perhaps it was not too late to meet one of them, he was sure they wouldn't mind. One of them ought to be awake at this hour. 

He glanced at the mechanical clock on the side table. The hands displayed the time to be an hour before midnight. It really was late. 

Ash set the decrees he needed to review for tomorrow. He's been swamped by so many decrees lately, he barely had time to do anything else. He supposed he could indulge in a little bit of the piano. Or he could read some old poetry from the past. 

Ash was seventeen years old when he became the most powerful man in the world. It's been years since then, five years to be exact and now he was already twenty-two. Being the most powerful man in the known world when one was barely past twenty was an unforgiving job. Ascended the throne at seventeen, quashed several rebellions and uprooted corruptions in the following years, distributed funds to alleviate the victims of flooding. It went on and on and on. 

His throne was built on the belief that the heavens had chosen him to sit at the head of the vast and mighty empire since before he was born. It was his fate, and this was what he lived for. And yet somehow he could not help but wonder if he was destined with this power from birth, or if somehow he stole this destiny from someone else. From his brother's to be exact. 

The thought never stopped plaguing him even after he was crowned emperor, even as he took the trust of his subjects after quashing the last of the rebellions, even after years of being in his seat. Even after his brother left him. The thought nagged him in his sleep, in different times of the day. It made lonely nights such as this one colder. 

His tea had gone cold as well. 

"Shorter." He called his waiting servant. The man immediately stepped up to his side. 

"Yes?" His expression was always so sunny even when it was this late. For the most part, it helped Ash to know his servant was always so upbeat no matter the time or day. At the moment though, it simply gave him a headache. 

"Ask someone to heat up the tea." Ash bit back a yawn threatening to take him. He should be able to stay up for another hour or two. It wasn't proper to rub his eyes, and lady Jennifer used to admonish him about it as a kid. It didn't stop him from taking off his reading glasses and rubbing them with the heel of his palm though. 

"With all due respect your highness, don't you think it's time for you to go to sleep?" Shorter said, taking the cup from the table for the replacement and sending it off to one of the other servants waiting at the door. Shorter sometimes had more power than the minor princes in the city as well as concubines in the harem being his right hand man. He rarely acted like it though, except apparently for Ash's bedtime where he becomes bold enough to offer suggestions to the emperor himself. He acted like some kind of a nanny.

Ash scoffed. He didn't need a nanny, gods above. "It's bedtime when I say it's bedtime." He gave Shorter a pointed look. 

"Ah I misspoke. My bad. Forgive me, your highness." He struck his mouth softly twice to show regret on his words, but his eyes told Ash that he was far from being repentant. That was the price of having a hand servant who you had known all your life, he supposed. Or Shorter have simply become too familiar with him. 

Ash scoffed once again. He decided to drop it anyway, the day had been long and tiring enough to even bother. In the morning there were assemblies that lasted till noon. He barely managed lunch before minor prince Arthur asked for a private audience with him. That itself was another set of headaches. For a minor prince, he had a lot of bark. Then general Soo-Ling reported a couple of malcontent in the northern province due to the drought, and an uprising might start soon. Then Max wanted to talk about him for something he couldn't even remember.

Then there was the harem to pacify. Those concubines seemed to always find ways to start trouble. He didn't understand how his forefathers and foremothers deal with so many concubines in their lives. If he remembered, the twenty-ninth Callenreese empress had at least fifty concubines in a single set, amassing a total of two hundred and fifty all in all. She did mostly prefer women though, and that at least narrowed the fight for the throne. 

Ash took as little concubines as he could, but certainly not the least. Griffin took that record. He didn't even get any before he got sick, and his empress died before he did, leaving him alone. And when he died, he left Ash alone as well to manage this whole empire by himself. 

Ash sighed, rubbing his temples at the throbbing that was becoming stronger as he thought more about it. At the very least, Ash could depend on his empress to deal with the harem when he was busy. He had her deal with the newcomer this afternoon as well, not wanting to deal with it. 

It didn't matter. He still had to deal with him later in Griffin's altar. He shouldn't have gone. What else did he expect? Of course Eiji Okumura would be there. 

Perhaps in Ash's part, he wanted to see if his brother's most favored servant was capable of showing remorse, of showing gratitude, or was he like all of those in the harem as well, giddy to climb the royal bed for a smidge of favor, if rank was enough for him to forget everything his brother had done for him. He wanted to see if used his brother to elevate his status as well. 

Eiji Okumura was a cunning man, too sly for that innocent face he was wearing, having him in the harem was not what Ash would have wanted. A crafty man like him ought to only bring trouble where he walked. Even when he was just a servant, he was already wrecking havoc, what more as a noble lord? 

Arguably, he was only able to do so because of Griffin's protection. What now without him? He's only able to reach the harem's ranks because of Griffin, otherwise Ash would have never allowed it.

His lineage wasn't grand, an unknown clan in Izumo of all places. He was barely talented in the finer arts that was custom of those in the harem. He knew nothing about arts and music. His attitude was horrendous in comparison to the virtuous people he's met. His face was also common, plainer than parchment. He never would have made it past the initial inspection for candidacy. 

Admittedly, they managed to put his face decently awhile ago. Red lips, pale face, dark eyes. At the very least, he looked better dresses up in fine silk and pearls. It didn't cover what he severely lacked however. Glaringly obvious among them all was his lack of proper manners. 

So bold, a huge disregard for decorum, with that smart mouth of his, those dark eyes that screamed nothing but mischief. He didn't even care who he insulted, so arrogant, so prideful. Then he hid behind Griffin's robes when the aftermath was on its way for payback. And then his brother would simply indulge him. 

He didn't understand his brother's fondness for this man. Why would he spend so much time defending the antics of such a silly man who Ash would have sent to the chopping blocks if it wasn't for Griffin's constant pleading. The only other time he pleaded was when their father wanted to beat Ash up for accidentally breaking an ancient centuries old base. Jim Callenreese was not the most merciful of emperors, neither was he merciful as a father. 

But Eiji Okumura was not that special. He didn't deserve that kind of protection from his brother. It infuriated him so, and now he's living in one of the palaces, as one of his concubines nonetheless. 

"Shorter, the new noble lo--" Ash held on his papers with hesitation. His servant looked up, setting a new cup of tea on his table, an inquisitive stare meeting him. "Nevermind. Prepare a bath, I'm done for the night."

He shouldn't bother about it. He had other things to attend to. 

Shorter bowed before him. "It will be done, your highness. Should I take the name tablets of the harem?" 

"Does it look like anyone is still awake at this hour?" Ash groaned. "No, I will not spend the night in anyone else's bed but mine." 

Oh right, the tablets. He supposed they would have to commission one for Eiji Okumura now that he was a noble lord. For formalities of course. Ash doubted he'd ever flip his tablet among the other names presented to him in the harem. He already rarely did, he shouldn't expect to be chosen at all.

He then shuffled away for the preparation. It should be a few minutes till they get to heat up water for the bath, a couple more to prepare everything else. That left Ash a couple of minutes to indulge in poetry. 

* * *

It was a dragon embroidered robe that got him in his graces. Embroidery was partly talent, yes. One needed to see the colors and the patterns that fit perfectly together to create a harmonious picture. But for the most part it was skill and dedication, to stitch the threads together into a perfect image, one needed patience, control, instinct. It was one of the things that had set Eiji apart, giving him an edge among the other servants in the loom. Griffin had then caught his eye and asked him to be a hand servant. 

Right now, Eiji hated seeing that silver needle more than anything. 

"The operation was successful. Just let the patient rest for a few days and all will be good." Dr. Meredith bowed down before him. Eiji nodded at him in thanks.

"You will be rewarded for your work, as promised." He said in curt dismissal. "You can go now. We are grateful." 

When the doctor had left, Eiji swept into the room where Yue was laying in. He looked terrible, but at least he was no longer near writhing in pain as he did when he first saw him today. 

“How are you now?” Eiji sat on the edge of his bed. 

“Alive.” 

Yue fluttered his eyes open, sweaty and a little flushed from the operation. There were dark bags under his eyes, but he managed to wheeze out a chuckle. If he was able to snark at him with his attitude, then that must mean he’s still doing better. Eiji laughed with him, parting the strands of hair that fell on his face aside. 

"Don't you go soft on me Okumura." He shut his eyes close, deep breaths weighing in his chest. There were bandages wrapped around his arm. It would be easily hidden beneath the sleeves of his clothes. 

"Says who?" Eiji tucked his hand back on his lap. "You're the one who went soft. I know you could have taken that needle out."

"He could make your life worse." Yue faced away. "He kept whispering threats. He kept saying how he was going to kill you when you came back. I wanted to die from the hurt. But I couldn't. Not until I could stop him from harming you." 

Eiji tapped his fingers on his lap. He took in a deep breath and counted backwards. He needed to be calm. It was late and lashing out at this time would only bring talk from everywhere, and on his first day too. He couldn't afford it. 

"You didn't even know if I would return." Eiji said. "I could have just ran away."

"Maybe you should have." Yue replied dully. "You should have. Beats being trapped here." 

"I couldn't." Eiji grimaced. "You know I couldn't."

"No," Yue agreed. "you won't. You're stubborn as an ass." He laughed. "I suppose I'm thankful too. He would have found worse ways to make my life hell. I guess this is the part where I pledge my undying loyalty to you for saving my life." 

"I am going to ruin him." Eiji said in lieu of an answer. The noble consort owed him now, and Eiji swore to take back what was owed to him. He would not be himself if he didn't. And he would take what was rightfully his. 

"You're not going to fight her head on are you?" Yue didn't even hiss at him. He just sounded tired, resigned. "I knew you were mad, but I didn't think you were straight up insane." 

Eiji laughed coldly, the sound he made was cruel, even for his standards. "Why not? They already hate me for being part of the harem because of Griffin's favor. All of them in this lion's den. Besides I'm not gonna fight head on." That much was crazy. That was asking for suicide. No. Eiji would not implicate himself as such. He glanced at Yue. "In the imperial capital, wars are won before they even begin." 

Yue sighed. "You'll need help." 

Eiji twitched his lips. "Will you help me then? Will you be by my side?" 

"To see you you raise hell over those vicious concubines?" Yue snickered. "I'd pay to see it in the front row." 

Eiji grinned with all his teeth. He had found his confidant, his hand servant. He was ready to play even with the pieces rearranged and the players outside the board changed. 

The game had just begun. 

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot to include just so you won't get confused, the ranking system is like the Qing harem but i left a few of them. I said fuck gender shit and just put everyone in the mix but anyway as ranked:
> 
> -empress  
> -noble consort  
> -consort  
> -imperial concubine  
> -noble lord/lady
> 
> (there should be a first class attendant and second class attendant but oh my god that's a lot of people so i noped out of it) that said the emperor really has a lot of ladies to fuck hnghhhhh


End file.
